MaxSteel meet team prime, Team Prime meet MaxSteel
by Nightbird1001
Summary: My first crossover & first MaxSteel cross with transformers At the time of the huge turbo energy surge in the first episode Ratchet picks it up as energon & everyone except Bulkhead who is to big for a city goes to investigate When the two finally meet steel has some question like why can he understand Bumblebee? & Who are Decepticons. Edited 4/30/2015 to make reading easier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

This story is mainly max's town and start off with the first episode in MaxSteel at the time of a massive turbo energy surge.

MS/T.

Autobot base 3:11PM

"Optimus! Huge energon surge in the middle of a city called Copper Canyon, New Mexico" Ratchet called out

"Do you have a visual?" Optimus asked as he walked over to where Ratchet stood in his usual spot at the computer

Ratchet responded "I'm working on it but it's difficult to do with all these in buildi… what on Cybertron!"

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked Ratchet who was staring at the computer mouth wide open. On the screen was it demolished building with a human teen standing in the rubble, looking around in surprise. Optimus turned to Ratchet ask him something when Miko jumped out from behind the couch, snapped a photo of Ratchet, and yelled triumphantly "Oh yeah! The others are soo going to love this pic!"

Ratchet started yelling at Miko "Delete that photo now or else"

"Or else what? You'll start yelling at me? It's not like I haven't heard it before." Miko responded confidently but before she could say anything else Ratchet grabbed her, pulled a huge syringe with needle out and hissed in a deadly voice

"Delete it or I will give you that vaccine that you so desperately need all the sudden, with this" he then moved the needle closer and Miko.

""Ratchet the human teen is lying on the ground" Optimus said

"WHAT!" Ratchet screeched in concern setting Miko back on the platform and turning to the screen, the teen was indeed lying on the ground, obviously unconscious. Optimus then proclaimed in an authoritative tone

"Ratchet, I will call Arcee and Bumblebee and let them know the situation while you find their coordinates"

"Yes Optimus, I will get on that right away" responded Ratchet.

"Sooo… can I come?" Miko begged hopefully, Ratchet was just about to respond but Bulkhead beat him to it by saying

"No Miko, it might be dangerous" he glanced over at the energon detector, looked back at Miko then said "besides with that amount of energon being detected the Decepticons will defiantly be there".

Miko thought for a moment then Bulkhead was sure he saw one of those little imaginary light bulbs go off over Miko's head and his theory was confirmed when she said "Come on Bulk we'll be in a city and even the cons know better than to start a fight there" she then smiled big because she knew she was right. Just then the ground bridge swirled open as Arcee and Bumblebee both drove in with their charges, Jack got off Arcee and Raf got out of Bumblebee so they could transform. Optimus looked at Jack then said

"Jack, you look to be about the same age as the human we saw there, we need you to come so that if the boy wakes up before we are able to get him secluded, you can reassure him that we will not hurt him" Jack was about to answer but Miko butted in saying in a disappointed yet, Miko type, hurt tone

"Why does he to go? I'm about the same age as Jack! What if he only likes girls and won't listen to boys or something like that?" Optimus knew that they didn't have much time to argue so he said

"Ok, you, Jack, and Rafael can come" he then turned to Ratchet and Bulkhead "Ratchet I will need you to come and Bulkhead to stay here to work the ground bridge"

"Yay!" Miko exclaimed but suddenly stopped and turned to Optimus "Wait why can't Bulk come too?"

Bulkhead answered "Because if I need to transform I won't be able to without breaking something that might draw attention to us, so I agree with Optimus. But when you get back we can go to a monster truck rally?!"

Miko looked sad at the first part but perked up at the thought of a monster truck rally then said "Ok, but we have to do an overnighter?!"

"We'll talk about that when you get home but right all of you need to leave" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet then opened the ground bridge, transformed and drove through. After the team arrived all they found was that the area was a destroyed warehouse, and no teen.

MS/T.

Tell me what needs fixed and I will fix it hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

This will be more interesting than the last one, hopefully.

M/T.

At the warehouse

::What do you mean you can't find him anywhere?! He's got to be around here it's not like humans can't just up and fly away!:: Ratchet all but screamed through the comm link

::Ratchet lower your voice, we are in the city:: Optimus said soothingly

Jack called out from the wreckage "It looks like he did 'just fly away'"

Optimus looked quizzically at Jack and asked "How did you know that was what Ratchet was saying?" Jack was about to respond but Miko cut in

"He was yelling, you don't really think that even your comms could stop that… I bet he could've beat Screamer that time… though it'd be close" Arcee examined what Jack found then shook her head to Optimus in agreement with Jack. Optimus then commed Ratchet saying

::Well old friend, you called it, seems as though he has flown away… with the help of some other humans of course::

"Wow! Ratch was right maybe he's physic or something" Miko said. A few minutes later Arcee, Jack, Optimus, Ratchet, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf were heading to the outskirts of the city and into the canyons. Miko was asking a ton of questions and everyone was going a little faster and humming to themselves to drown her out since she was on Arcee… in the open air… where it seemed that all within a 20 mile radius could hear her… even those with ear muffs. They got to the canyon and stopped letting Jack, Raf, and Miko get our and off so the slightly irritated Autobots could transform.

They had all been looking for about 3 hours but found nothing except for an odd energy reading that only appeared at certain times in certain places, but then would disappear. Optimus called everyone back together and was just about to call it a day and contact Bulkhead for a ground bridge when an explosion was heard on the other side of the valley from where they had started. The prime quickly transformed and took off towards the explosion with the rest following.

When they arrived nothing was there except for a bunch of rock that still had trace amounts of energon within the scattered rubble. They searched a while longer then Optimus called them all together. Once all allies were gathered Optimus said "I don't think that we will find anything today so I'll call Bulkhead for a ground bridge" everyone agreed with what he said suddenly realizing that all were dog tired and were in need of rest. The ground bridge appeared in front of them and all the exhausted Autobots and their human friends went through.

The Autobots made Copper Canyon a regular patrol, both looking for the mysterious energon single and watching for Decepticons. Every time they came, the city would have new and stronger energon signal. Everything was quiet when it came to Decepticon activity on the area but that did not always mean that they weren't there.

One day while Bumblebee was on this particular patrol he noticed a teen, about Jack's age, staring at him as he drove down the main city street. It was a kid he had seen many times in this area and the strange boy would always be staring at him. The boy quickly switched the direction of where he was walking and entered an ally-way. Bumblebee decided to check it out and made a U-turn at the next possible place. As he drove into the adjoining ally he felt as if he was being watched. He had slowed to crawl and was just about to turn the corner when a human decked out in a white and blue full body; lightly armored suit came out of nowhere and landed on his hood. The Human then said

"Ok whoever you are come out of the vehicle nice and slowly and we won't hurt you; we just to want to talk" Bumblebee knew he couldn't call base(as the boy might pick-up the transmission) but he didn't want the human to fall off and hurt himself if he backed too quickly. That quickly changed when the human said "Ok you asked for it" and started hitting his windshield. Bumblebee squealed out of the alley and back out into the street and into oncoming traffic. The traffic stopped and he could hear car after car hitting one after the other. Bumblebee took off leaving skid marks on the road. He accelerated quickly making sharp turns and avoiding obstacles for about three blocks before coming to a screeching halt so as not to not make road kill out of the young human that had landed in his way.

Ratchet decided at that very moment to call Bumblebee for an update and to ask if he was ready for a ground bridge. Bumblebee decided to tell Ratchet that he found the source of the energon reading they got a few months ago and that it was now directly in front of him. Ratchet got the hint that Bumblebee was in need of some assistance and asked

"Can you get someplace where it would be safe for us to come help you?" the scout in question buzzed softly meaning 'I think so'. He then backed off slightly and tried to go around but was blocked once again by the young human. He then noticed an alley way that he had gone down last week. He backed up again as if to try for another run but this time instead of driving forward he squealed his tires and sharply turned into the alley making the boy scramble to change his own tactic.

Bumblebee raced through the twisting canyons hoping to get far enough away that no one would notice anything when his team came. The choice of being far enough away was made for him when once again the youngling landed in front of him making him stop suddenly… again. Bumblebee called Ratchet for a ground bridge then settled on his tires waiting to see what would happen. The boy disengaged from his partner. They both carefully circled Bumblebee, the human trying his doors only to find they were locked. The young human and his robotic partner went a small distance away and started conversing. Bumblebee could hear what they were saying. The human said "I don't know Steel maybe your sensors are just faulty and we chased him all the way out here for nothing. I mean we produce enough turbo energy that maybe he could have some residual left on his tires."

His robotic partner then replied confidently "No way are my sensors faulty. I am in perfect working order."

The human retorted "Oh yeah! Well if you're in perfect working order then why can't you remember where you came from?"

"Just trust me I know what I'm saying."

"Steel…"

"Max, please"

The human then nodded his head "Ok Steel but I'm blaming you if this guy is angry about what you tried to make me do to his windshield." The pair then came back over to Bumblebee and the human knocked on bee's driver side window waiting for the unknown occupant to roll down the offending object. Bumblebee obliged making the youngling jump back in shock because of an absence of a driver. The human then jumped again when the ground bridge opened. Max quickly switched turbo modes from flight to strength and prepared for whatever was to come through.

Something was wrong Bumblebee didn't like how long it was taking for everyone to come through so he decided to call Ratchet. Before Bumblebee could contact Ratchet he saw what an Autobot never wants to see when alone, a gun pointed towards him and attached to the gun was a Decepticon drone.

M/T

Next chapter is where Max and Steel find out which Cybertronians and good and which are bad but I have run out of ideas and time so this will have to do until next chapter. Edited 4/30/2015 next chapter will not be so hard to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Sorry for waiting soooooooo long to update this story, life throw me a huge curveball my oldest dog had died from cancer in January 2014 then later that summer our second oldest dog died from cancer in July. Just as I was getting back into writing on some of my other stories in January 2015 1 year and 3 days after the day our first dog died my brother's dog had to be put down of pneumonia and some weird abscess like thing in her neck that caused her esophagus and wind-pipe to be pressed up against her spine; the vet was completely puzzled. On the up side of my life, we now have a new puppy that has really been a blessing and has helped to heal the holes in our hearts. And I got a very sweet and quiet Corgi/Husky/Belgian Malinois (mae-lin-wa)/other mix puppy that I will be able to train to be around livestock of all kinds and be my protector. Plus I have been working all summer;. So please don't yell at me.

M/T

As the robots came through the two superheroes linked. The vehicle they had been after changed and started fighting with the multiple robots coming through the portal.

{What is going on Max?} Steel asked in Max's head

"I don't know" Max said out loud. The lone yellow robot was knocked to the ground but rolled out of the way just in time not to be shot. As soon as it was able to catch its balance it manually activated some kind of communication device and beeped something out.

"So those things are called ground bridges." said Steel.

"What things are called ground whats?" Max asked.

"Those portal type things, he just called them ground bridges." Steel said.

"You understood what he said?" Max questioned.

The two unlinked "Yes! Didn't you?"

"No"

"Oh, well what he said sounded like perfect ultralink to me"

"Steel, I didn't even know you had your own language. And how do you even remember you own language but not you're past?"

"Well…" their conversation was ended when another portal opened on the other end on the canyon and three other vehicles drove through. They all changed into more of the giant robots and started defending the yellow robot that had just about had it. Through the first ground bridge came a robot that changed the feel of the entire battle scene. Once he and few more that were different from the rest were through the bridge closed. The fight's intensity changed as the look-alikes backed off to give the individual one room to fight.

The large gray one with shark-like teeth snarled out "Prime!" and rushed the tallest of the blue eyed one. While they were all engaged the creepy one with no face started approaching Max and Steel.

"Steel?" Max said nervously

"Ya Max?" Steel responded with the same nervousness

"I think we need to go into flight mode" As the creepy robot got closer he produced tentacles from behind his back. "Okay now that's… just…" the Max said disgusted.

The pair quickly linked and switched to their flight mode, briefly pushing back the oncoming snakes with gripping claws. They tried to take off but where stopped by the faceless ones' squirmy appendages. He was holding them down against the wall of the canyon. The two tried to switch turbo modes but found that they couldn't. The clawed octopus like robot was using a jamming signal to stop Max from being able to produce Turbo energy.

Starscream called to Megatron from the safe skies "Megatron, Soundwave has the source of the energon signal" he landed where Soundwave was holding the human. All fighting stopped and everyone was silent. As the sneering Decepticons took hold of the Autobots Megatron walked over to where Soundwave and Starscream were and said

"See Optimus, you Autobots will never win against us while protecting humans, they are" A new source of weapon fire interrupted Megaton's victory speech and hit Soundwave's clawed tentacle. The faceless Decepticon pulled away from the blast which let the Decepticons advantage, and prize, slip away into the sky and onto the nearest craft.

The three entities fought for only a few minutes before the thin gray robot shot down a maned ship. Max and Steel received a comm. from Max's Uncle Forge ~::Max! Steel! Jefferson is still in there! Go get him out!::

::Yes sir!::~ the pair said in unison and started for the fighter jet and the other end of the battle field. They got to where Jefferson's craft was, went into strength mode, and started trying to get the back to open. "This isn't working Steel, it's just to busted up we need to move to the front."

As the pair was moving to the front the thin, gray, screechy robot landed right started shooting at the craft and at them. They tried to go into their speed turbo mode but were stopped half-way by a shot. They were both thrown back against Jefferson's jet. They looked up at the cold red optics of the cruelly smirking robot as he charged his arm weapon. Just as the energy was reaching its peak the red opticed robot gave one last smirk before firing his weapon. The superhero pair guarded their face preparing for the worst when instead of their being turned to incinerated particles they heard a very loud sound just in front of them. They opened their eyes and saw a blue feminine robot had blocked the others' potentially fatal shot then started to attack him. As they moved off into the main battle Max and Steel went back into strength mode and started working on the front window while inside Jefferson was working on the latch. Just as they got the hatch open the battle ceased as the largest red eyed one roared for his troops to retreat and went back through a ground bridge.

The remaining robots stood still, only moving to block the shots from the N-TEK ground and air fighters away from their faces. Another ground bridge opened a lone man came out.

TF/MS

Wow sorry once again for the lollygagging on the updates I will try to do better.


End file.
